Regreso de un ángel perdido
by Daria
Summary: ¿Qué pasa después de la muerte de Aeris? ¿Qué hará Cloud? ¡Dejen reviews, porfi!


**Regreso de un ángel perdido**

Nota: Este fanfic se sitúa justo después de la muerte de Aeris.

-_¿Por qué...? ¡Maldito Sephirot...! No le bastaba con destruir mi pueblo sino que también mata a...Aeris...yo...tenía que haberla protegido más...mi corazón arde de dolor...yo...la amo...¿por qué no me di cuenta antes...? Aeris...descansa en paz en este lago... - _se decía Cloud a sí mismo mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Aeris sobre la superficie de agua.  
Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar donde Sephirot fue, Cloud recordaba los momentos en los que había estado con Aeris...  
-----------------Recuerdo--------------  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Auch...  
-Has tenido suerte de haber caído en las flores...han amortiguado el golpe.  
-Ya veo...¿qué haces?  
-Arreglo las flores...déjame un rato más.  
Mientras ella arreglaba las flores, Cloud se fijó en unos individuos que había en la puerta de la iglesia.  
-Me buscan...¿podrías ser mi guardaespaldas a cambio de una cita?  
-...  
-------------------Fin recuerdo---------------  
-_También recuerdo cuando nos montamos en la góndola...y conocimos a Cait Sith...y cuando...  
-_Cloud...-dijo Tifa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Te ves muy pensativo...¿qué te pasa?...es por Aeris, ¿verdad?  
-Me cuesta asimilar que ya no está con nosotros...  
-Ya no se puede vivir en el pasado...no podemos hacer nada...  
-...  
-_Después, sólo recuerdo que fuimos de un lado para otro en busca de Sephirot...y yo sólo pensaba en mi amada Aeris...destruimos a las armas...pero yo era muy infeliz...me habían arrebatado la razón de mi felicidad...muchas veces me preguntaban mis amigos por qué estaba así y yo siempre contestaba lo mismo: "Debo estar cansado..." - _pensaba Cloud mientras miraba la rosa desértica, obtenida al vencer a Arma Rubí; el arpa de tierra, obtenido al derrotar a Arma Esmeralda y el libro de guía, conseguido al hacer morfeo al enemigo calavera de la estación subacuática de Junon. - _Podríamos ir a la ciudad de los huesos...allí...Aeris..._¡En marcha! - exclamó de repente.  
-¿Hacia dónde? - respondió Cid.  
-Hacia la ciudad de los huesos.  
-¡De acuerdo! ¡Hacia la ciudad de los huesos!  
Cuando llegaron, se pusieron a buscar tesoros en la entrada y, afortunadamente, encontraron una llave.  
-_Esta llave...¡el sector 5 de Midgar! _¡Hacia Midgar!  
Allí, en Midgar, Cloud les dijo a todos que hicieran lo que quisieran mientras él iba a visitar la iglesia.  
-_Bueno...ya estoy aquí...donde la conocí por primera vez...Aeris...¡! ¿Esa es Aeris? _¡AERIS! ¿Estás viva? - exclamó muy emocionado.  
-Hola, Cloud, ¿tendrías la rosa del desierto, el arpa de tierra y el libro de guía?  
-Ahp...sí...¡qué casualidad! Toma, aquí los tienes pero...¿para qué...? - se detuvo de hablar al ver que Aeris ya no estaba - ¿Aeris? ¡Aeris! Por favor, Aeris...no te vayas de nuevo...Ya basta...debo dejar ya todo esto...  
Al salir de la iglesia, se reunió con sus camaradas y subieron al avión. Al principio, no sabían hacia dónde ir, pero, por votación, salió volver a la ciudad de los ancianos, y allí fueron.  
-Bueno...déjenme un rato solo, ¿de acuerdo?  
Todos se fueron, extrañados por la actitud que adoptó Cloud.  
-_Voy a ver su cuerpo... - _pensó mientras miraba en el lago - _Voy a recuperarme en esa casa... - _pensó mientras se dirigía por el camino de la derecha a la casa. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡A...a...e...ris!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿Eres tú?????? ¿Estás viva? ¿Cómo...? - se fue corriendo al fondo y abrazó con afecto a la chica resucitada.  
-Gracias a ti...estoy viva...y, ¿sabes qué? Te eché de menos...  
-Y yo a ti...oye...¿sigo siendo tu guardaespaldas?  
-Por supuesto, y recuerda que tienes una cita conmigo...¡Jajaja! Déjalo, eso sobra.  
-No. Yo no lo quiero dejar. Saldré contigo.  
-¿De verdad? Pero yo pensaba que...  
-No pienses tanto...y vamos a salir a alguna parte antes de que lleguen todos...  
-De acuerdo.  
Ambos pasearon un largo rato mientras que Cloud le contaba los hechos que no llegó a presenciar Aeris...y después...  
-Cloud...yo...no he sentido nada...sólo...podía pensar en ti...y decirte cuánto te amo...pero estaba en un espacio donde no podía pensar con claridad...era muy extraño y he pasado mucho miedo...Cloud...nunca más me dejes sola...no podría vivir sin ti...-decía Aeris abrazando a Cloud.  
-Ehhh...yo...también te amo...Aeris...  
-Entonces, ¿no te gusta Tifa?  
-No...ella sólo fue una amiga de la infancia...no siento nada por ella...  
-Cloud...-murmuró Tifa mientras observaba la escena desde un lugar que no podían verle.  
-Cloud...entonces...¿podríamos ser novios...?-preguntó tímidamente Aeris.  
-No veo por qué no...si yo te amo...  
-Y yo también...Cloudito...jiji...  
Ambos acercan sus rostros y se dan un tierno y largo beso, el cual prefirió no presenciar Tifa, que se fue llorando.  
-Bueno, vamos con los demás...  
-Sí...  
Al llegar, encontraron a todos y decidieron seguir la aventura...con un miembro de vuelta, Aeris.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
¿Qué les ha parecido? Hace tiempo que quería hacer este fanfic...y por fin conseguí la inspiración pero creo que me podría haber salido mucho mejor...No me agradó absolutamente nada la muerte de Aeris, mi personaje favorito de FFVII y persona que yo pienso que debería terminar con Cloud, por lo que, ayudándome de algunas guías que hay por la red para resucitar a Aeris (que no sé si son ciertas), creé este fanfic dedicado a Cloud y, en especial, a Aeris.  
Comentarios, opiniones, quejas, críticas, etc. a mi email.


End file.
